


全知

by 1010tcszd



Category: tei灿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010tcszd/pseuds/1010tcszd
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"灿衡啊，妈寄来的泡菜你放哪了?"  
今晚第三次，这个男人又理所当然地推门进来了。  
"我要煮泡面，你要不要一起吃点"  
"我在减肥。"知道他是没话找话，灿衡头也不抬地对着手机屏幕答了一句  
"这样啊。那你出来看着我吃吧"  
"什么人啊!知道别人在减肥还要搞吃播。"  
虽然嘴上反驳，还是乖乖坐了起来。  
起来走走也好，一直摊在床上也会累，尤其还是这么个简陋的行军床。  
走到门口，前面的人却突然止步，差点撞掉了灿衡的手机。  
"又怎么了?"灿衡按灭了手机屏不满地凑上前，想看看面前的人为什么停住不动。  
"哇，你又暴食了?" 看着被堵得严严实实的房门，灿衡下意识脱口而出。  
tei转过身来，直直望向灿衡的眼睛。  
距离骤然拉进。  
因为低着头，鼻尖蹭在了T恤上，是柔软的衣料和洗衣房的味道，还有温热体温的气味。  
灿衡突然意识到这么多天来，还是第一次和他离的这么近。  
看灿衡愣在那里，tei忍不住笑了一下，双手抱在胸前，靠着门框，"突然不想吃泡面了。"  
灿衡也懒得动弹，随着身体轻晃，长发悄悄蹭着tei的手臂。  
好像过了很久，两人静止又沉默地站着。  
"想抱。"灿衡轻轻嘟哝了一声。  
"嗯?"  
tei发出疑问的鼻音，表情却明朗了起来。接着松开双臂，轻轻环住了灿衡。  
灿衡顺势把脑袋放在了tei肩上。  
"好舒服，这样。"，灿衡叹了一口气，动了动脑袋，换了个更舒服的位置。  
tei轻笑了下，突然发力，把灿衡直立地环住往前带，直到他倒退着跌倒在小床上。  
"这两天一直整理家里，累了吗。"  
tei还用平常的语气地说着，手上撩起了灿衡的上衣。  
因为要准备节目组拍摄，又要搬家，这个房间显得空荡荡，完全不像是适合干这种事情的地方。  
灿衡的脸上的温度却猛的随着动作升腾了起来。  
"肌肉很不错啊"，tei端详了一会儿，认真夸奖道。  
半跪在灿衡身上，tei用膝盖分开灿衡的大腿。  
从胸肌描画到人鱼线，又撑开领口滑到脖颈深处。抚摸的力道时轻时重，带动着灿衡的呼吸。  
tei的手终于只停留在了腰腹，用力收拢时似乎想要靠两只手就圈住灿衡的腰。  
"明明是男人的腰，但是有种纤细的感觉，很想捏碎呢"。  
tei抬头看到猫微微走神的眼睛。"在想什么?"说着隔着运动裤摸了一把小灿衡。  
"已经硬了"，tei坏笑着，热烈又残忍地盯住灿衡。  
灿衡小幅度挺腰，肚脐上细密的绒毛摩挲着tei的手指。  
"我知道"，灿衡嘟哝地哑着嗓子回答，害羞地抬起手背遮住了眼睛。  
"不准遮"，tei像是突然被惹恼了，粗暴地把灿衡的手臂别过了头顶。  
"知道啦"，灿衡难耐地伸了伸腿，"快点。"  
tei看到这小猫撒娇求摸一样的动作，表情才恢复。熟练地扒下灿衡的裤子套弄起来。  
一手轻抚着小猫毛茸茸的下巴和耳朵尖尖，这是猫全身上下除了性器以为最敏感的地带。  
世界上可能只有自己知道这件事呢，想着想着忍不住又描摹起面前这张脸来。  
明明百分之九十八是自己的制作，目光却无法从这张微微泛红的脸上移开。特别是灿衡张开的嘴唇，和毫无防备的表情，让人有施暴的欲望。  
听着灿衡不断从喉咙里发出的低哑的呻吟，tei直白地夸奖道，"我们灿衡又性感又可爱，好像小猫在叫。"  
"胡说...什么呢。"  
tei逐渐加重力道，小猫却开始反抗起来，高潮的即将到来让灿衡难受地不断翻转扭动，浅色的瞳孔泛着水光。  
tei温柔地俯下身，不停吻在灿衡的胡子，嘴唇和眼睑上，一边安抚一边观赏。  
高潮很快来临，紧绷的肌肉终于放松下来。tei却死死扣住灿衡不让他动弹，目不转睛看着沉浸在余韵中的灿衡。  
灿衡平复着呼吸，似乎意识到什么，终于回抱住了tei。  
"我们有几天没见面了?"  
"三天?"  
"是四天三夜"，tei起身骑在灿衡身上，俯视着灿衡散落在枕头上的长发。  
"知道自己哪里做错了吗"  
小猫疑惑地回望着。  
"?"

tei早已经打定主意要因为前几天出门和音乐剧剧团的朋友团建，却没有接到猫的一个电话，甚至连sns也没有任何发布消息而生几天的气。  
但一推开门就被灿冷谈的表情唬住了。  
灿倚在书房的小床上，没有开灯，只有手机屏的亮光照在脸上。  
真是个小可怜，也不知道吃饭了没。  
tei提前从应酬中脱身，告别团员赶回了家。  
开门时没人迎接，房子里到处是黑洞洞。  
找了好几间房间才看到这幅景象，心中却好像毛绒绒的。  
"我回来了。"翘了敲门以示存在感。  
"嗯。"一个拖长鼻音算是回答。  
"吃饭了吗?"  
"还没。"  
"去外面吃?"  
"没兴趣，都这么晚了。"  
能听出猫情绪不高，tei按亮了灯。  
刺眼的光终于让灿衡从手机屏中抬头，努力眨眼适应着光线。  
"对了。他们今天下午来装摄像头了。"  
环顾四周，果然各个角落都装上了摄像头，即使用白布盖住，镜头的存在还是让人一下局促起来，就算tei是艺人也不例外。

tei这时回想起来，出门前猫还乖巧地摇着尾巴，在门口用依依不舍的眼光送走他。是这期间出了什么问题?  
话到嘴边tei换了个话题。  
"怎么了，来拍节目你不高兴?"  
"不是。"  
"那是因为...?"  
"你别问了!好烦。"声音依然带着高潮过后的沙哑。  
tei一把把不耐烦的小猫抱坐起来，"那直接开始做吧。"  
"不要。我要去洗澡了。"灿衡似乎有点不敢看tei的眼睛。  
被用力推开的tei松了控制，看着猫半跪起身，走向门口。  
tei突然觉得控制不住自己。  
"想干死你。"  
灿衡听到一声轻声的自言自语，还没来得及回头，就被按在了对面的墙上，脸紧紧贴住了墙。  
裤子被脱下踩住，衣服也被暴力扯掉，发出了开线的声音。  
"转过来。"  
灿衡早已发现tei只要一用这种语气说话，自己的身体就会自动做出动作。常常脑袋还没反应过来，身体已经听命于他。  
这是什么Alpha的设定，人类难道真的有ABO型的分类?  
看着灿衡不知为何轻轻晃着脑袋发着呆，tei差点气笑了。  
用力拍了两下灿衡的屁股，把他抱起来，托靠住墙。灿下意识就用腿夹住了tei。  
"好紧，运动的大腿果然不一样呢"，tei戏谑道。  
灿衡吐吐舌，自己用力抬了一下身体。  
"起来"，tei扶正猫缩在自己身上的脑袋。  
拨开猫脸上的发丝，猫也正在看着他。  
不知是谁先主动，两人吻在了一起。  
灿衡一下一下舔着tei的嘴唇，胡子和长发弄的tei脸上痒痒的。  
tei不久就开始掌握主动，卷住灿衡的舌头，好像在用力品尝什么甜甜的东西。  
两人交换着鼻息，黑暗中情欲好像化为了实体，在狭小的空间中挥散不去。  
灿衡被tei的火热体温和亲吻弄的有点失神，过了好一会才反应过来tei把他的胡子都舔湿了，整个脸上黏乎乎的。  
但当tei舔到下巴时，猫还是忍不住扬起头，发出了微弱的哼气。  
这时，灿衡突然瞪大了眼睛，"镐京啊！"  
"嗯?"tei改用舌头卷着猫的头发玩。  
"有摄像头!"猫用气声喊。腿上脱力想转身逃走。  
tei托住了他。  
"那可怎么办呢，都已经被拍下来了，说不定现在就有人在看呢。"  
tei趴在耳边也用气声说，一边眯着眼看灿衡的表情。  
"我们可能已经挂在热搜上了。金镐京&小野猫.avi，要不要搜搜看?"  
看tei还开着玩笑，猫炸开的毛慢慢软塌了下来。  
"是因为用布盖住了吧?挡住了没错吧!"  
看灿衡真的被吓的不轻，tei不知该作何表情。  
"我都看过了，镜头是盖上的。而且人来装的时候，你没在旁边看吗，机器到明天才会打开。"tei认真回答。  
"害怕明天上节目吗，嗯？"  
"不会。"  
"那今天为什么对我那样?"  
"因为我在练习对你冷淡。"灿衡在这种时候一向都很直接。  
"啊。这样啊。"即使学过表情管理，在灿衡面前，tei永远无法很好的控制自己的表情。  
黑暗中两人都沉默着。tei突然觉得为了维持这个姿势手臂有点发酸。  
"去房间吧"，灿衡开口说，"我想在床上。"

tei抱着灿衡走向房间，为了不磕到哪打开了客厅的大灯。

要是这个时候弟弟突然开门进来可怎么办才好?要说点什么吗，还是啥也不说逃回房间?  
每次tei抱着这样的自己经过客厅时，灿衡都会认真地考虑一遍这个问题。


	2. Chapter 2

背抵在了床垫上，感受到tei就要抽身而去，灿衡收紧了胳膊  
"得去拿点东西"，tei好笑地摸了一把灿衡的头发。"等一下。"  
tei重新爬上床的时候，手里只拿着一瓶润滑。  
"好像没有套了。"  
"不要那个，就这样来吧，"灿衡伸出双臂环绕在tei脖子上，在耳边小声说，"我今天很干净。"  
tei把手平放在灿衡头边的枕头上，有一秒里他一动不动，呼吸很烫。  
"这样吗。"一开口，tei的声音有些沙哑，"是想着我做的吗。"  
tei没有动作，只是盯着灿衡。  
"是。"灿衡大胆地回望。  
"很想你。"说到最后却还是偏开了视线。  
tei谨慎地摸上灿衡的脸，不断地呼气。  
"你总是能让我自我感觉非常好。"

tei把手滑进灿衡的腿间，带着润滑的手指按压着穴口。按入大拇指的时候，灿衡忍不住缩了一下，头顶在了床头上。  
tei捞了一把灿衡，让他把腿架在自己身上。俯下身舔吻灿衡的鼻子。  
变成两根手指的时候，tei能听到灿衡的呼吸变重了。  
"疼吗。"  
"不是。"灿衡很快摇摇头，"只是好久没做了"  
tei亲了亲灿衡结实的腹部，亲了亲大腿内侧，咬住了一块紧实的皮肤，昏暗中留下的水印好像泛着光。  
接着移向灿衡半立着的性器，象征性地舔弄了一会，就听见头顶发出了更大的吸气声。  
当他的舌头钻入穴口的时候，灿衡一下夹紧了大腿。  
tei笑着抬头，"这么多次了还是紧张?"  
看到灿衡咬住了大拇指，避免出声，tei的舌头更用力地卷动。肆无忌惮地扒开穴口，欣赏里面的皮肤。  
灿衡能感觉到tei的嘴和牙齿很硬。  
"可以了吗？"灿衡撑起来，催促着。  
tei探身向前，握住灿衡的脖子，把他按回枕头上。接着脱下了T恤。  
灿衡手忙脚乱地动手帮忙脱衣服。  
亲密地肉体碰触让两人都舒服地闭了闭眼。  
tei忍不住动了两下腰，模拟性交的动作，一边做着最后的扩张。  
最后的几下重重按压在最敏感的点上，灿衡闭上眼睛，任由嘴巴发出一种绵长的，低语一样的音节，像一只动物会发出的声音。

tei看着灿衡眼中覆上的水光，深深地进入了他。  
灿衡用双腿缠住tei的背，感觉到他的身体，他散发的热气，复合的重量，还有后穴传来的刺痛。  
以前也有过许多次这样的完全亲密接触，但这次感觉不一样。  
或许是因为明天他们就要参演真人秀，将生活一角赤裸裸地展露给所有人。  
或许是因为tei的反应很不一样。他的皮肤很潮湿，喘息很重。完全不顾虑灿衡的感受，把灿衡压的很疼。  
灿衡产生了会被干死在床上的想法，这个感觉如此真实，以至于让人产生幻觉。  
虽然经过了充分地扩张，但灿衡感觉很疼。  
"镐。。。京啊"，灿衡张开嘴巴呼吸，"慢一点。"  
灿衡脸上的眼泪已经干了，只有眼角挤出了一些疼痛的生理性的泪水。  
tei不做声，只是激动地一遍又一遍地挺腰，深深地看进灿衡的眼睛，把灿衡订在床垫上。

终于，tei骂了声脏话，射在了灿衡体内。

"对不起。很久没做了，有点控制不住。"  
tei这才抱歉地说，"明明明天还要录节目。我会帮你清理的。"说着却依然留在灿衡身体里，只把头放在灿衡胸口，听着他的心跳。

"今天射了很多。我们灿衡能怀上吧?"tei突然伸手按压着灿衡的下腹，坏坏地说。  
"什么?"  
留在体内的精液很有存在感，tei的抚摸更是让下腹传来了一些异样的感觉。他的大手按下时，能更明显地感觉到埋在身体里的性器和前列腺的摩擦。  
灿衡产生了一种性转的错觉。刚才被那么激烈的操干，体内留着男人的精液。现在自己还仅仅因为抚摸而产生了快感。  
这迟来的快感该死地越来越强烈。身体细细地颤抖起来，后穴忍不住收缩着。  
灿衡用手盖住眼睛，声音带上了哭腔，  
"还想要。"  
tei愣了一下，"今天很主动啊。"

平时的灿衡总是被动的出奇，而tei认为这也是灿衡如此吸引人的原因之一。  
他知道灿衡永远不会主动索吻，这时常让tei感觉脆弱。但也感受到一种可怕的力量，就好比，灿衡会任由他亲，那么他还会任由人做些什么?  
这有点叫人沉醉，也让tei无法判断能否完全控制灿衡。

"那你负责帮我舔硬吧"，tei握住灿衡的手腕，伸向下身。


	3. Chapter 3

tei抱起灿衡，让他坐在自己腿上，任两人皮肤相贴处的汗黏糊蒸发着。  
因为重心，灿衡懒懒地把脸埋在tei颈后。  
这一片别墅区一直都很清静，特别是在这样的夜里。  
灿衡突然试图挣脱tei，tei早有预感似地，稳稳当当坐住不动。  
"那个...流出来了..."灿衡抵着下巴含糊不清地说。  
tei拉开距离审视着他，"去拿吧"  
得到了许可的灿衡，脚刚落地就发现这是个陷阱。  
有什么湿湿凉凉的东西正顺着大腿滑下来，有一滴立刻沿着脚面渗到了地上。  
tei一扭身就拿到了床脚的抽纸，向灿衡挥挥，"过来，我帮你。"  
"不用。"灿衡干脆回答。  
虽然这样说着，但还是重新爬上了床。完全裸露地直立在tei面前比想象中更羞耻。  
跪立的姿势似乎也能更好发力，让腿间不那么糟糕。  
tei扫视了一眼灿衡的大腿，又看看灿衡的脸，靠蛮力按下灿衡让他重新坐回来。  
tei突然一抬手，灿衡本能地躲开了，手指顿了顿，却是深情地分出了一缕灿衡的长发。  
"后辈们今天都喝多了，问我为什么不结婚。"tei摆出一副要谈心的架势。  
灿衡想撒娇糊弄过去，笑着反问道，"为什么。"  
tei看进灿衡的眼睛。  
“你知道的，父母他们也一直希望我有个孩子。"  
“节目播出后，会有更多人来问。父母的压力也更大，到时候该怎么办呢。”  
话题变得很快，手上却不停，tei从头发中段捻向发梢，天生自然卷的头发被拉长许多。  
"请不要再进行这样的对话了。"短暂的沉默过后，灿衡似乎有些泄气，手臂无力地垂在身侧，"你明知我不擅长。"  
看着爱人无辜的表情，tei紧了紧怀抱，抚过一缕灿衡的散发，好像叹气一般，“是啊。”  
“你也不擅长离开我。”说着看着灿衡笑了。  
灿衡终于放松了身体，每次tei认真起来都让他很紧张，之前分居的提议也是，他总能让灿衡的慌张一览无遗地暴露。

tei好像能特别投入地玩灿衡的头发，这种感觉很奇怪，明明没有碰到任何皮肤，从头皮到耳后，再到脖子，却全都麻酥酥的。肉体好像被深沉地爱抚着。  
当初被强迫养长了头发，灿衡一直有些怀疑，到底为了什么，难道把我当成女人吗。  
毕竟也是身体的一部分啊，简直像间接的做爱一样。灿衡向着那只手的方向偏了偏头，在tei手指的味道，还有持续的温柔里，灿衡感觉要融化了，思绪也有些飘。

有人说和年轻的tei对视四秒就会被当做是挑衅。刚认识那会，虽然有一身肌肉，但灿衡却无法反抗tei的偶尔的躁狂和粗暴。  
灿衡很喜欢tei对他的依赖，但也时常觉得危险，灿衡觉得tei永远会是行使权力的那个。  
时间一年年过去，对彼此熟悉得无趣。但tei好像对自己身体和感受投入了越来越多的关注和温柔，这反而让灿衡有些不适应。

"不做吗。"灿衡安抚一般拍了拍tei的手臂。


	4. Chapter 4

灿衡把tei的双手压过头顶。  
tei任由灿衡握住自己的下巴吻着，研究他此刻有些迷乱的表情。一对浅色的眼睛，微眯着，隐在落下的长发里。  
灿衡的舌尖舔过tei的喉结和脖子上的小痣，他微微抬头，觉得tei的脖子相当性感，双手就附上了脖颈。稍一用力，灿衡就能感受到那炽热的，动物一般的跳动，在指腹下的摩挲下的喉结又好像柔软的不堪一击。  
tei有些不耐烦地揉抓起灿衡的臀肉。  
灿衡不想承认，但他喜欢被这样揉弄，被tei握住的地方异常发热柔软。  
灿衡摩擦着tei重新硬起来的性器，半跪起身，一手向后抓住，慢慢放进了身体里。  
重新被填满的感觉非常好，也更放松。灿衡试着动了几下，即使有些被大腿肌肉的发力分心，依然能感受到那隐密的快感。  
tei扶着灿衡的臀，示意他俯下身接吻。  
灿衡的嘴唇很热，唇形更加明显了。唇舌之间不再有技巧，只是最直接的气息交换和欲望的流动，还有偶尔泄露的甜蜜的呻吟。  
tei再也忍不了了，握住灿衡的腰快速抽插起来。  
灿衡不愿变得如此被动，直起身子，却被突然的快感击中，喑哑的叫出了声。这个角度正是他的敏感点。  
灿衡无力地向后挥着，终于在永不停歇的撞击中抓到了tei的膝盖。  
tei拉着灿衡靠着床头坐了起来，耐心地寻找那个令灿衡不住颤抖的地方。  
灿衡不能忍受这样的研磨煎熬，扶着tei的肩膀自己动起来，重新找回自己想要的节奏。  
灿衡仰起头，嘴唇微微张开，汗水流作一团，湿漉漉的额发在脸上卷曲着，露出迷茫又色情的表情。  
tei往他耳朵里吹气，  
“真该让你的上帝看看你现在的样子。”  
一小颗一小颗的泪水掉在tei的肚子上，灿衡突然委屈地哭了，正是tei的这种胡说八道经常让他流泪。  
“说什么”，tei咬住灿衡的耳朵，“嗯?”  
“不要这样。”灿衡带着哭腔又咕哝了一声。  
灿衡难以想象自己变得如此戏剧性，一边哭着一边坐在男人身上，享受着藐视世俗伦理的快感。

灿衡趴倒在床上，柔软的被单舔舐他全然裸露的皮肤。  
tei的重量包围着他，在他头顶喘气，灿衡处于巨大的兴奋中，难以呼吸。  
他伸出手抱住tei的前臂，请求他慢下来。  
被后入的时候，灿衡有很强烈的被占有的感觉。  
由于体型的差距，灿衡觉得世界变得很小，只有眼前的枕头到tei的胸膛那么大，让人还没挣扎就屈服了。  
高潮来临的时候，灿衡不知道自己发出了怎样的声音，身体好像不属于自己，脚背无力地抽搐，而tei却在对他为所欲为，逼得他暴露更多的自己。  
tei射在灿衡光裸的背上，在蜿蜒的疤上把精液抹开。他想象着医生用镊子夹着酒精棉球擦过伤口时，灿衡发出的吸气声。  
“我爱你。”  
tei的手臂绕过灿衡的脖子，用脑袋摩擦他可爱地打着卷的鬓角。  
话语好像变成了烟尘，飘散在绝对安静的空间里，久久没有散去。  
灿衡觉得幸福的想哭。  
他突然喜欢上了这样的不确定，这种身处某种意义和伟大的滋味。


End file.
